


Butterfly

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you for reminding me what butterflies feel like..."</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

The feeling of Kate's smile against his lips is one that John has wanted for weeks, so when she does smile, kissing him just as lovingly as always, he smiles in return, pulls her closer and presses soft kisses to her face and neck, his hands at her hips, holding her still even as she laughs giddily, acting almost as a schoolgirl would. He loves that he can bring out this side of her, and he loves making her laugh, even slightly. She seems to always like when he teases her and yet, tonight it isn't teasing, it's planning and foresight and love and need and want that pushes them here. She has asked, almost begged, him not to let go and so he doesn't, remaining pressing kisses to her neck, his voice soft in her ear. 

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most..."

She laughs at that, finally pushing him back a little, her eyes soft. 

"You always make me feel so... young."

"Darling."

"Thank you... for reminding me what butterflies feel like..."

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet..."

"Promise?"

"I will never be done with you."


End file.
